Our Holiday in America
by grandi scrittori
Summary: Kisah tentang liburan di Amerika dengan Ino
1. chapter 1

Our Holiday in America

 **Ini cerita pertamaku. Jadi maklumin aja ya kalau ceritanya jelek.** **warning!:OOC,typo banyak,gaje,lebay,dll**

Chapter 1

Hari kedua menjalani ujian nasional. Naruto saat ini sedang mengerjakan sebuah soal yang ada di bukunya. Pagi-pagi dia datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mencari ketenangan supaya konsentrasi belajar karena dia tahu sekolah pasti sepi pagi-pagi begini. Tidak seperti di rumahnya yang agak ramai karena suara TV dan percakapan antara kakaknya dengan ayah dan ibunya. "Habislah aku... Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Naruto kebingungan. "N-naruto,mana soal yang sulit?" Tanya Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. "Yang ini nih... Angkanya banyak sekali.. Aku sampai bingung jadinya." Naruto menunjuk salah satu soal di bukunya. "Anu.. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku bantu?" Hinata menawarkan. Sejenak Naruto agak terkejut. "T-tidak apa-apa kok. Asal kau tidak keberatan." Naruto jadi gugup sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Hinata mulai mengajarkan kepada Naruto cara menyelesaikan soal itu. "Ooo.. Jadi hanya seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya saat Hinata selesai mengajarinya. "I-iya. Tidak susah kok. Hanya ketelitian yang diperlukan di soal ini." Jawab Hinata. "Wah.. Thanks ya,Hinata! Aku jadi tidak enak nih. Kau jadinya tidak jadi belajar sendiri." Kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto. "T-tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah belajar kemarin." Kata Hinata. Setelahnya tercipta keheningan di antara mereka yang kini sedang belajar di kantin yang masih sepi. Memang pagi ini sekolah masih sepi. Hanya mereka berdua yang baru datang dan guru-guru yang pastinya saat ini berada di ruang guru. "N-naruto." Panggil Hinata. "Ya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Good luck!" Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Ya.. Thanks!" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu di halaman belakang sekolah,tampak Sasuke dan Sakura yang belajar bersama. Tidak berbeda jauh seperti Naruto dan Hinata. Hanya saja suasana di sini hening. Tidak ada yang bertanya sampai akhirnya Sakura yang memecah keheningan. "Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ini caranya bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu soal tentang geometri. Sasuke langsung menjelaskan kepada Sakura penyelesaian soalnya. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang pintar tetapi mau membagi ilmunya. "Kau paham?" Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Paham,Sasuke-sensei!" Canda Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku bukan gurumu tahu." Kata Sasuke. "Hehe.. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Sakura.

Waktu terus berlalu dan bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto dan peserta lainnya segera memasuki ruangan ujian masing-masing. Setelah semua lengkap,pengawas ujian langsung membagikan lembar jawab dan setelah semua peserta selesai mengisi identitas mereka pengawas ujian langsung membagikan lembar soal.

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu dan waktu mengerjakan ujian sudah selesai. Setelah lembar jawab dan lembar soal diambil oleh pengawas ujian Naruto langsung pergi ke halaman sekolah untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Menurut kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten. "Yah dibilang susah tidak bisa,dibilang mudah juga tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura. Seperti kemarin,mereka membahas tentang ujian tadi. "Tadi pengawas kalian seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto yang lebih ditujukan pada Sakura dan Hinata karena dua perempuan itu tidak satu ruangan dengan mereka. "Pengawas kami orangnya terlalu kalem." Jawab Sakura. "I-iya. Pokoknya baik kok." Hinata melanjutkan ucapan Sakura. "Kalau kalian?" Sakura juga ingin tahu. "Kebalikannya kalian berdua. Orangnya tidak bisa duduk diam. Dia selalu berkeliling mengawasi kami. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan kalau orang itu pasti tegas dan galak." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Iya. Seperti dikiranya kami akan menyontek saja.. Sampai berkeliling begitu." Naruto setuju dengan Sai. "Hn. Tatapan matanya pun tajam." Sasuke menyambung. "Iya. Mau mengambil penghapus jatuh saja dikiranya mau mengambil contekan. Pokoknya sangat ketat." Tenten menyambung ucapan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti. "Eh,sudahan dulu yuk. Sudah jam setengah sebelas." Tenten segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti yang lain. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan setelah menyalakan mesin mobil mereka langsung mengemudikan mobil mereka untuk pulang ke rumah lalu belajar untuk ujian terakhir mereka besok. 'Yosh! Besok penderitaanku sudah berakhir!' Saking senangnya,Naruto sampai mengebut di jalan. Ya,beruntung jalan yang mereka lalui sedang sepi saat ini jadi bisa mengebut.

~Our Holiday~

Hari ini mereka menjalani ujian seperti biasa. Sampai akhirnya tibalah hari ini. Hari acara perpisahan siswa dan siswi Konoha Senior High School. Mereka berencana untuk melakukan acara perpisahan mereka di pantai di Kirigakure. Mereka berkumpul di aula mendengarkan pengarahan dan peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi saat tiba di tempat tujuan. Setelah pengarahan dan pemberitahuan peraturan sudah selesai,semua murid KSHS segera keluar dari aula dan berkumpul di lapangan upacara untuk diabsen. Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke pantai.

"Wuah!! Bisa-bisa aku tidak ingin pulang nih!" Seru Sakura ketika sampai di pantai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat Sakura berseru seperti itu. "Semuanya,ingat peraturan tadi. Jangan main jauh-jauh!" Sekali lagi Kakashi mengingatkan para murid. "Hei,bagaimana kalau kita surfing?" Usul Sai. "Ide bagus!!" Sakura dan Tenten setuju. "Ayo!" Naruto berlari ke tempat penyewaan papan selancar disusul teman-temannya. Setelah semua urusan selesai mereka pergi ke tepi pantai. Jangan lupakan kalau para murid KSHS kelas XII sudah mengumpulkan uang perpisahan dari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas XII,jadi,sekarang mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang saku yang mereka bawa untuk menyewa papan selancar. Segala kebutuhan murid seperti papan selancar,makanan,minuman,snack,dan alat bermain di pantai ini sepenuhnya sudah dibayar menggunakan uang perpisahan dan sisanya dari uang sekolah. Termasuk hotel yang mereka tempati selama acara ini. "Wow.. Kali ini pasti seru!" Naruto bersemangat. "Hn. Kau benar." Sasuke setuju dengan Naruto. "Ombaknya besar!" Naruto makin tidak sabar untuk segera surfing. "Ayo mulai!" Tenten meluncur duluan.

~Our Holiday~

Mereka sudah selesai surfing. "Tadi itu seru sekali!" Sakura tersenyum senang. "Ya.. Biarpun aku hampir tenggelam tadi." Kata Sai. "S-sekarang apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata. "Ng... Bermain pasir?" Tenten mengusulkan. "Memangnya kita akan apakan pasirnya?" Tanya Sai. "Easy.. Kita akan menggali sedalam mungkin. Barangkali menemukan air. Menemukan emas pun boleh." Jawab Sakura yang setengah bercanda. "Haha.. Ya semoga saja ada emas tersembunyi di dalam pasir." Kata Tenten. "Kita akan menggali dimana?" Tanya Hinata. Sejenak mereka melihat sekeliling dan teringat peraturan tadi,'jangan bermain jauh-jauh!'. "Di dekat air pantai saja!" Naruto mengusulkan. "Ayo!" Sai dan Naruto ke tepi pantai disusul yang lain.

Setelah selesai menggali,salah satu diantara mereka menemukan sebuah benda. "Bola milik siapa ini?" Sakura menemukan bola. "Guys! Aku menemukan bola!" Sontak saja kegiatan Naruto dkk terhenti dan pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura. "Bola? Bagaimana bisa?" Tenten mengambil bola itu dan melihat-lihatnya. "Ya bisa. Kenapa tidak?" Balas Sakura. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain bola dengan cara mereka,yaitu 5 orang berdiri melingkar dengan 1 orang berdiri di tengah lingkaran. "Gezz.. Kenapa aku yang di tengah?" Naruto merutuki nasibnya. "Ng.. Jadi kita tidak boleh membiarkan bola ini diambil Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang masih bingung dengan permainan yang akan mereka mainkan. Teman-temannya mengangguk tanda pertanyaan Hinata benar. "Lalu kalau Naruto berhasil dapat bolanya?" Hinata kembali bertanya. "Ya dilihat saja nanti. Kalau pelemparnya yang melemparnya tidak benar ya berarti pelemparnya berdiri di tengah. Kalau penangkapnya yang salah ya penangkapnya yang berdiri di tengah." Tenten menjelaskan. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia sudah paham dengan permainan ini. Pada hitungan ketiga,Sakura yang pertama membawa bola langsung melemparkan bolanya ke Sasuke. Bolanya dapat ditangkap Sasuke dan langsung dilemparkan ke Hinata sebelum Naruto bisa mengambilnya. 'Yosh!! Bola di tangan Hinata sama dengan aku beruntung!' Naruto mencoba mengambil bola dari tangan Hinata. Tetapi,sayangnya Hinata sudah melemparkan bola itu ke Tenten. Mereka bermain terus sampai hari mulai sore. "Sudahan ya.." Kata Naruto. "Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sai. "Sudah sore nih. Kita harus kembali ke hotel." Akhirnya mereka kembali ke hotel yang mereka tempati. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari pantai. Begitu sampai di kamarnya Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung mandi bergiliran.

Begitu sudah selesai mandi,Naruto dkk berkumpul lagi. "Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Jam 5 sore." Sai menjawab. Bohlam mendadak menyala terang di kepala Naruto. "Hei guys! Aku punya ide nih!" Seru Naruto. "Hn? Ide apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian tahu tidak..?"

"Tidak." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teman-temannya. "Ish.. Dengarkan dulu. Liburan ini,kabarnya kita akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat!! Dalam jangka waktu 1minggu lagi kita akan naik pesawat!" Seru Naruto dengan mata berapi-api. "Kok bisa?" Tanya Sai. "Ya pasti bisa. Orang tua kita kan ada kerjaan di AS." Jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak diberi tahu Tou-san tuh." Kata Sakura dan Tenten. "Ya.. Mungkin karena ini masalah pekerjaan jadi anak-anak tidak tahu pun tidak apa.. Begitu mungkin pikirnya." Kata Naruto sekenanya. "Lalu?" Sasuke meminta kelanjutan cerita. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'apa maksudmu,kawan?' Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di AS?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tentu saja berlibur,kawan. Yah.. Dan pastinya juga menunggui orang tua kita selesai dengan urusan pekerjannya." Jawab Naruto. "Kita akan pergi kemana saja ya kira-kira?" Tenten bertanya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Washington DC dan Los Angeles." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. 5 pasang mata menatapnya. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan 'apa ada yang salah denganku?'. "Tahu darimana kau,Sasuke?" Tanya ke-5 sahabatnya bersamaan. "Hn. Tentu saja dari Itachi nii." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai. "Huh! Aku heran deh! Kenapa liburan kita seperti dirahasiakan!" Gerutu Tenten. "I-iya. Biasanya kan diberi tahu." Hinata setuju dengan Tenten. "Sudahlah.. Tidak apa. Yang penting kita sudah dapat sedikit bocoran tentang liburan kita." Sakura mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya dengan menepuk bahu keduanya. Hinata tersenyum. "A-ayo ke lantai satu. Nanti kita tidak dapat jatah makan malam kalau terlambat." Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya duduk disusul teman-temannya. Mereka yang saat ini berada di lantai 3 memilih menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai 1. Begitu sampai mereka langsung memasuki ruang makan lalu mengambil perlengkapan makan dan mengantre untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah mengambil makanan yang mereka pilih,mereka segera menuju ke salah satu meja kosong yang berada di pojok ruangan. Mereka berdoa dahulu sebelum makan. Itu adalah kewajiban di KSHS dan juga mereka dibiasakan berdoa juga di lingkungan keluarga mereka. Setelah selesai berdoa mereka memakan makan malam tanpa ada yang berbicara. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama,makanan mereka sudah habis. Hinata memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Guys.. Apakah kakak kita juga ikut ke AS?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto dan yang lain menatap Hinata seolah baru tahu. "Benarkah?" Naruto balik bertanya. "A-aku tidak tahu sih.. Tapi kita kan seharusnya bisa pergi lebih awal. Tidak perlu sampai menunggu 1 minggu lagi. Kakak kita juga masih mengerjakan tugas akhirnya kan? Jadi,menurutku kita juga pergi dengan kakak." Hinata menjelaskan. Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Iya ya.. Tidak terpikirkan olehku." Kata Naruto. "Hm.. Dilihat saja. Ikut atau tidak." Kata Sakura. Para murid diberi waktu 1 jam untuk berkeliling ke luar dengan peraturan tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh. Naruto dkk pergi ke toko yang menjual souvenir di dekat hotel. Sesampainya di toko mereka berpencar mencari barang yang ingin mereka beli. Setelah selesai membayar barang yang mereka beli,mereka pergi ke cafe yang ada di sebelah hotel karena Naruto yang masih lapar. Mereka memilih meja yang ada di dekat pintu masuk lalu memesan makanan atau minuman yang mereka inginkan. "Sepi ya.." Komentar Naruto. "Ya.. Begitulah." Balas yang lain. Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada seorang yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Guys. Perhatikan gadis itu." Kata Sakura. "M-memangnya kenapa,Sakura?" Tanya Hinata. "Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Ino." Jawab Sakura. Hinata dan yang lain menatap seorang gadis yang Sakura maksud. "Hn. Mirip sekali dengan Ino." Sasuke setuju dengan Sakura. "Iya. Mirip sekali. Warna rambutnya,model kuncirannya,panjang rambutnya,bahkan karet rambutnya juga." Kata Tenten. "Apa jangan-jangan dia benar Yamanaka Ino sahabat kita yang 3 tahun lalu di AS?!" Kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Eh?!" Hinata tersentak.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

 **Ini cerita pertamaku. Jadi maklumin aja ya kalau jelek** **Warning: OOC,typo banyak,lebay,gaje,dll.** **'Rasanya tadi ada yang menyebut namaku.. Suaranya juga seperti Sakura.. Masa dia Sakura yang berambut pink itu? Kalau itu benar Haruno Sakura,kenapa dia ada di sini?' Seorang gadis melirik mereka dari sudut matanya. 'Dan hei! Bukankah yang berambut hitam pendek dan lurus itu... Sai?! Shimura Sai yang dulu pernah tidak sengaja bertemu denganku?! Wah.. Apa dia masih mengenaliku?' Pikirannya menjadi camp** **ur aduk. Daritadi dia terfokus di wajah Sai. Sementara itu,orang yang ada dipikirannya sepertinya juga terdiam menatap dirinya. 'Tunggu.. Kalau melihat rambut gadis itu,dia mirip sekali dengan orang yang dulu pernah tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganku di dekat KJHS. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Ina? Eh,bukan bukan.. Ino! Ya! Yamanaka Ino! Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa dia datang ke sini? Dia juga sendirian.' Batin Sai. Untung saja Naruto dan yang lain tidak menyadari dirinya yang terdiam sendiri sambil memandangi sosok Ino dari punggungnya. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke arah seorang gadis yang berambut pirang itu. 'Rasanya benar... Dia-'** **"Ehm.. Permisi." Sang lawan bicara berbalik menghadapnya. "Ya?" Saat melihat wajahnya,Sakura langsung terbelalak karena terkejut. "Apa kau... Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Sakura untuk memastikan. "Ya.. Dan.. Apa kau sendiri Haruno Sakura?" Ino menjawab dan juga bertanya untuk memastikan. "Ya.." Sakura menjawab. Keadaan hening sejenak dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang melihat. Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ino tersenyum bersamaan. "Hei!!! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu,kawan!!" Seru kedua gadis itu bersamaan sambil bersalaman dengan salaman ala mereka sendiri yaitu bersalaman biasa,dilanjutkan mengadukan kepalan tangan mereka,lalu high five. "Sakura! Kupikir kau lupa denganku!" Kata Ino. "Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan sahabatku sendiri. Eh,ngomong-ngomong,yang harusnya berkata begitu itu aku." Balas Sakura. "Ino!! Lama tak berjumpa! Masih ingat dengan kami kan?!" Tenten menyapa Ino dengan antusias. "Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan kalian semua!" Kata Ino. "Mari aku coba.. Aku siapa?"** **"Naruto."** **"Orang disebelahku ini?"** **"Sasuke."** **"Aku?"** **"Lah.. Tadi kan sudah. Jelas aku masih ingat kalau kau itu Sakura."** **"Aku aku?"** **"Tenten."** **"Lalu dia?" Tenten menunjuk Hinata.** **"Hinata."** **"Ah iya. Ino,perkenalkan. Ini Sai. Shimura Sai." Sakura memperkenalkan Sai pada Ino. Tatapan Sai dan Ino bertemu. Sejenak mereka saling tatap seperti sudah mengenal dari lama. "Eh... Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kau lupa.." Kata Ino memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ino memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir supaya tidak didengar oleh teman-temannya. "Aku Sai. Shimura Sai. Yah.. Tentu saja aku masih ingat denganmu." Sai membalas uluran tangan dari Ino. Sai juga memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir supaya teman-temannya juga tidak mendengar. "S-senang bertemu denganmu lagi,Ino. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata menyapa Ino. "Oh,hai,Hinata! Ehm.. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalau kau dan yang lain bagaimana?" Ino membalas sapaan Hinata. "Kami baik-baik saja." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Senyuman tampak di wajah Hinata. "Ino,kau sedang berlibur ya?" Tebak Sakura. "Ya. Lebih jelasnya itu liburan kelulusan SMA." Kata Ino. "Wow.. Jadi,kau sudah libur duluan ya. Di AS kau tinggal di kota mana?" Tanya Tenten. "Di Los Angeles." Jawab Ino. "Why? Mau berkunjung kah?" Tanya Ino. "100 for you!!" Tenten menjawab. "Kapan kalian akan ke LA?" Tanya Ino bersemangat. "1 minggu lagi." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab. "Baiklah!! Akan kutunggu kedatangan kalian!" Kata Ino dengan semangat. Keadaan mereka menjadi hening sejenak sampai Ino mengajak mereka bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong,kalian bersahabat dengan Sai sejak kapan?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba. "Sejak kau pidah dari KJHS." Jawab Sakura. Ino mengangguk tanda dia mengerti. "Sudah agak lama ya.." Komentar Ino. "Ya.. Begitulah. Kapan kau kembali ke AS?" Tanya Sakura. "Kau berharap agar aku cepat pulang?" Ino balik bertanya. "B-bukan begitu! Kita kan mau ke tempatmu,tetapi kalau kau tidak ada bagaimana jadinya kita nanti?" Sakura menjelaskan. "Ooo.. Itu.. Aku akan kembali lusa." Kata Ino. Sakura ber'o' ria. Mereka kembali memakan makanan atau meminum minuman yang mereka pesan. Keadaan kembali hening.** **Acara makan mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka berjalan kembali ke hotel tanpa ada candaan yang terdengar dari mulut mereka karena Ino sudah kembali mendahului mereka. "Rasanya seperti mimpi ya.." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba. "Hn?" Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung menanggapi. "Kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ino." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau benar,Sakura. Lalu minggu depan kita juga akan bertemu lagi dengan Ino." Tenten setuju dengan Sakura. "Andai saja Ino tidak pindah ke AS pasti dia masih bersama kita." Kata Hinata sambil menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. "Ya.. Tapi tenang saja! Minggu depan kita bertemu lagi dengan Ino." Kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di hotel. Begitu sampai di kamar masing-masing,Sakura langsung menyalakan smartphone miliknya.** **Haruno Sakura** **'Hai Ino!!'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Hai. Apa kau sedang ada sesuatu?'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Ada. Aku kangen denganmu.'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Ooo.. Eh,Sakura,temanmu yang namanya Sai itu menurutmu bagaimana?'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Murah senyum.'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Itu saja?'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Ya menurutku yang menonjol dari semua ya senyumnya itu. Tumben kau membicarakan Sai. Ada apa?'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Berjanjilah padaku. Rahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Hanya aku,kau,dan Yang Berkuasa saja yang boleh tahu.'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Oke. So?'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Aku suka dia.'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Pandangan kedua!'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Hah?'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Kau lupa? Dulu kita kan memperebutkan Sasuke. Dengan Karin juga..'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Iya juga ya. Aku baru ingat. Ehehe..'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Kalau menurutmu sendiri Sai itu seperti apa?'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Kalau dilihat dari luarnya sih kelihatannya dia itu tipe yang sabar dan ramah.'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Ooo.. Pantas saja kau menyukainya. Ternyata dia ramah bagimu.'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Ehehehe..'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Kau kan baru bertemu dengan Sai. Bagaimana kok bisa langsung suka?'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Ng.. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya sih. Pertama kali ketemunya itu saat masih SMP. Sorry aku tidak memberi tahumu.'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku mengerti.. Perkenalan tadi hanya akting kan? Lalu lelaki yang kau rahasiakan dariku itu Sai kan?'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Perkenalan tadi itu tidak sepenuhnya akting sih. Aku saja sempat lupa namanya,tapi entah kalau dia ingat atau tidak. Yah,soal lelaki yang kurahasiakan itu memang betul Sai. Ngomong-ngomong,kau pintar sekali kalau menebak?'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Aku tidak terlalu pintar sih kalau dalam menebak. Kan kau yang waktu itu cerita kalau lelaki yang kau sukai itu mirip Sasuke,jadi,aku berasumsi itu Sai waktu pertama kali bertemu. Hei,dan kau tahu? Begitu aku mendengar ceritamu dulu,aku pikir lelaki yang kau sukai setelah Sasuke itu Itachi Nii. Tapi aku kaget juga ternyata kau suka dengan Sai.'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Haha.. Sudah kuduga! Pasti sasaran pertama asumsimu itu Itachi Nii!! Ehehe...'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Habisnya wajah Sasuke dan kakaknya kan mirip jadi,aku bingung.'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Iya. Wajahnya mirip tapi sifatnya berbeda. Dulu aku ceritanya dia murah senyum ya? Pantas kau menduga itu Itachi Nii. Kakaknya Sasuke itu kan murah senyum,baik hati,dan tidak sombong.'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Jadi maksudmu Sasuke kebalikannya? Pelit senyum,tidak baik hati,dan sombong?'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Jangan bilang begitu dulu,bos!! Sasuke memang jarang tersenyum tapi dia itu diam-diam baik dan rendah hati tahu!!'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Ehehe.. Bercanda. Aku dari dulu juga sudah tahu Sasuke itu diam-diam orangnya baik,romantis,dan mau mengalah.'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Benar.. Eh,kita sudahan dulu ya.. Sudah malam. Kau juga besok akan pulang kan?'** **Haruno Sakura** **'Iya. Good Night ya..'** **Yamanaka Ino** **'Good Night.'** **Chatting Sakura dan Ino selesai. Sakura mematikan daya smartphone nya,menyimpannya di tas,lalu tidur.** **Pagi datang. Para perempuan terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah mandi mereka semua turun bersama yang lelaki ke restaurant hotel untuk sarapan. Setelah selesai sarapan,mengemasi barang bawaan mereka dahulu lalu bersantai. "Akhirnya selesai mengemasi barang." Kata Naruto. "Hn." Sasuke menanggapi. "Ayo kita bersantai di... Hah?!" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena dia melihat seorang gadis seusia mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang ingin tahu. "Itu..." Naruto menunjuk gadis itu. "Ino?!" Mereka semua terkejut kecuali Sasuke. "Sakura?" Ino juga sama terkejutnya. "Jadi kau juga menginap di sini ya." Kata Sai. "Iya. Kalian di kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya Ino. "507 dan 508. Kau sendiri?" Sakura menjawab dan bertanya. "609." Jawab Ino. "Kita hanya beda satu lantai." Komentar Tenten. "Iya." Ino mengangguk. "Kalian benar-benar akan liburan di AS?" Tanya Ino. "Iya. Kemarin kan sudah kami beritahu." Jawab Sakura. "Aku hanya kaget saja. Kalian akan pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino. "Biasalah.. Dengan kakak,Tou-san,Kaa-san." Sakura menjawab. "Kalian ikut ke tempat pertemuan itu tidak?" Tanya Ino. "Oh iya ya! Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada rapat di AS!" Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Niatnya sih tidak ikut. Tetapi kalau dipaksa ya apa boleh buat." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Semoga saja kita tidak usah ikut ke tempat itu. Bosan aku melihat wajah menyebalkan si orang ubanan kolot itu." Kata Tenten. "I-iya. Aku heran bagaimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san mau menerimanya sebagai ketua segala perusahaan. Juga bagaimana dia bisa terpilih menjadi ketua itu." Kata Hinata. "Tau tuh. Bicara pelan-pelan dikatai mengganggu,bicara dengan sandi dikira mau mencuri modal semua perusahaan yang disimpan di gedung neraka itu, lalu bicara dengan bahasa tubuh dikira mau mengebom gedung.. Apa sih yang dipikirkan si botak ubanan itu?! Pada waktu itu kalau tidak salah usia kita baru 8 tahun! Aku mana mengerti cara memasang bom." Naruto teringat kembali. "Lalu soal pak tua ubanan itu,aku juga dibilang hantu babi pirang katanya! Sial.." Ino menambahkan. "Hn. Daripada aku." Tiba-tiba semua menatap Sasuke. Ups,rasanya Sasuke keceplosan. Dia langsung merutuk dalam hati karena keceplosan. "Kau diapakan?" Tanya Sai dan Naruto yang paling penasaran di antara mereka semua. "Masa tidak ingat? Atau memang tidak tahu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto dan Sai. "A-aku.." Sasuke ragu untuk memberitahu mereka. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada pilihan lain selain harus terpaksa membongkar rahasia karena kedua temannya ini rasa penasarannya sangat besar. Kalau dipendam,duo itu pasti memaksanya. Mau mengalihkan pembicaraan juga percuma. Pasti tidak berhasil.** **"Kau diapakan?"** **"A-aku di.."** **"Di?"** **"Aku Dikatai.."** **"Dikatai apa?" Naruto dan Sai mendesak Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah karena malu ini untuk memberitahu mereka.** **"Dikatai.. A.. Ayam gepeng dari kutub oleh tua bangkai ubanan itu!"** **1** **Keadaan hening** **2** **Naruto dan yang lain memasang wajah tegang** **3** **"Ah-ahah-ahahahahahahahahahhahahah!!!" Tawa Naruto dan Sai meledak seketika. Sakura dan yang lain mencoba menahan tawa mereka supaya tidak sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti Sai yang sampai memegangi perutnya. Apalagi Naruto yang sampai meninju pohon yang ada di dekatnya dan terkadang sampai jongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. Yang ditertawakan hanya bisa mengeluarkan aura suram. "Apanya yang lucu hah?!" Diberi aura suram pun Naruto dan Sai masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa. "Eh... Anu,sorry! Habisnya julukan itu lucu sekali. Ahahahahahahaha!!" Naruto kembali tertawa. "Hwahahahaha!! Lucu sekali. Ayam gepeng dari kutub! Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Potongan rambutmu saja sudah seperti pantatnya ayam lalu ditambah sikapmu yang dingin itu dan badanmu yang kurus. Pantas saja pak tua bangka itu latah menyebutmu begitu. Ahahahaha!!" Kata Sai disela tawanya. "Kalian.." Aura Sasuke makin pekat. Mendadak Naruto dan Sai berhenti tertawa. Diikuti Sakura dan yang lain yang mendadak berubah tegang. "M-mati aku.." Gumam Naruto. Sai hanya meneguk ludahnya ketakutan. Naruto mundur selangkah diikuti Sai. "Apa mundur-mundur?!" Sasuke memberikan tatapan 'termanisnya' pada kedua temannya. "Kabuuuurr!! Ayo Sai!!!"** **"Sini kaliaann!!"** **Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop. "Abaikan saja itu." Kata Tenten. "Jadi,di Los Angeles kalian mau menginap dimana?" Tanya Ino. "Entahlah. Masih tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura. "Itu masalah kecil.. Mau menginap di Hotel kek,menyewa villa kek,yang penting jauh-jauh dari Washington DC." Kata Tenten. "Kalian juga ke sana?" Tanya Ino. "I-iya." Jawab Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam 09.30." Kata Ino tiba-tiba. "Iya. Jadi?" Sakura,Tenten,dan Hinata meminta kelanjutan. "Er.. Apa kalian sudah mengemasi barang bawaan?" Lanjut Ino. "Ooo.. Tenang saja. Sudah kami bereskan." Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Rasanya kita kelupaan sesuatu.." Ujar Sai. "Apa yang kita lupakan?" Tanya Naruto. "Tadi katamu ini jam 09.30 kan?" Sai menatap Ino. "Eh.. I-iya." Ino menjawab. "Tunggu.. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat,bukankah setiap jam 09.30 kita selalu mendapat makanan ringan?" Ucapan Sai sukses membuat semua temannya terdiam. "Oh iya!!" Seru Sakura dan Tenten. "Wah.. Bagaimana ini?! Kalau kita tidak dapat jatah bagaimana?" Naruto frustasi. "A-ayo kita ke sana." Hinata mengusulkan. "Ino,kami pergi dulu ya. Nanti kembali lagi kok." Sakura pamit mewakili teman-temannya. "Ya. Hati-hati." Balas Ino. Akhirnya Naruto dkk berlari masuk lagi ke dalam hotel untuk mengambil jatah makanan ringan mereka. Makanan ringan yang disediakan hari ini adalah kashiwamochi,dorayaki,okonomiyaki,dango,manju,dan senbei. "Wuah.. Semuanya makanan yang aku suka." Gumam Naruto. "Kalau begitu ambil semua saja." Kata Sai. "I-ino kita beri tidak?" Tanya Hinata. "Kita beri saja. Sebagai oleh-oleh dari KSHS." Jawab Sakura diikuti anggukan Tenten yang berarti dia setuju. Setelah selesai memakan makanan ringan,mereka semua dibebaskan lagi. Kali ini Naruto,Sasuke,dan Sai memilih untuk bersantai di kamar. "Kita checkout jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sai. "Jam setengah satu." Jawab Sai. "Lalu kita makan siangnya jam?" Naruto bertanya lagi. "Jam dua belas." Jawab Sai lagi. "Baiklah. 2 jam cukup. Aku mau tidur dulu." Kata Naruto. "Awas kalau kau susah dibangunkan." Gumam Sasuke. "Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto. "Hn. Tidak bilang apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke,Naruto kembali tidur sementara Sasuke bermain game di smartphone nya dan Sai menggambar kamar hotel mereka. Kegiatan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka.** **Tok tok tok!!** **Suara ketukan pintulah yang membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. "Masuk saja." Mendengar itu,orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi masuk dengan kedua temannya yang mengikutinya di belakang. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sai. "Hoaaam.. Siapa yang datang?" Naruto terbangun. "N-naruto? Maaf kami mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak merasa terganggu." Kata Naruto dengan senyumannya. "Ino mengajak kita berkumpul." Kata Sakura. "Dimana?" Tanya Sai dan Naruto bersamaan. "Kolam renang. Katanya Ino mau mengajak berenang bersama." Jawab Tenten. "Sip!! Kebetulan aku juga ingin renang. Mendengar kata renang membuat kantuk yang dirasakan Naruto menghilang seketika. "Tunggu! Sekolah kan tidak membayar untuk renang." Kata Sai. "Sudah dibayari oleh Ino. Jadi,kita hanya perlu renang saja." Mendengar jawaban itu,para lelaki langsung terkejut. Kecuali Sasuke yang tetap berwajah datar. "Ya ya,aku tahu. Tadi kami sudah menolak Ino untuk tidak membayarnya semua tapi dia memaksa. Jadi,ya.. Terima saja." Ujar Tenten. Dia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran sahabat lelakinya. Pastilah mereka terkejut karena Ino membayari renang mereka lengkap dengan snacknya. "J-jadi.. Kalian ikut tidak?" Hinata bertanya. "Kami ikut! Kalian berenanglah duluan kalau mau karena kami masih menyiapkan baju renang dan yang lainnya." Naruto menjawab dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. Para perempuan berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk tadi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Kegiatan mereka pastilah lancar kalau saja mereka tidak mendengar sebuah penolakan tidak langsung dari seseorang di antara mereka. "Guys,aku lebih baik tida-.." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Naruto dan Sakura mendorongnya mendekati tasnya yang ada di depan lemari. "Ssssh! Tidak ada penolakan. Kau harus ikut renang." Kata Sakura sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Sasuke. "Ya ya baiklah." Akhirnya Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura supaya ikut renang.** **Sesampainya di lantai 1,Naruto langsung berlari. "Yeah!" Naruto berteriak gembira sambil berlari mendekati kolam renang lalu ketika sampai di ujung kolam Naruto langsung melompat. Air kolam terceprat kemana-mana. Sasuke yang paling dekat langsung terkena cipratan air. Tapi biarlah,kan sebentar lagi juga mau renang. "Lho? Dimana Sai?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah yang menunjukkan dia sedang bingung. "E-entah. Begitu kita sampai di lantai 1 Sai langsung memisahkan diri." Jawab Hinata. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia sedang berendam di kolam air panas." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah kirinya,tempat kolam air panas. Pagar kayu setinggi 2 meter membatasi kolam biasa dengan kolam air panas,sehingga Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di kolam air panas. "Aku dan Sasuke akan mencari Sai. Kalian tunggu sebentar." Kata Sakura sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya mengikutinya.** **Saat tengah menyusuri tiap bagian kolam,Sakura melihat seseorang dengan baju renang berwarna hitam sedang berenang ke arah yang menurutnya ke tempat teman-temannya. Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan menepuk bahu Sasuke. Yang ditepuk menoleh dengan pandangan bingung. Sakura menunjuk orang tadi dan Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. "Ayo. Siapa tahu itu Sai." Sasuke berenang mengikuti pemuda itu diikuti dengan Sakura.** **Grep!** **Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menggapai tangan pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda itu berhenti berenang dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Apa?" Tanya pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Sai. "Darimana saja kau ini,Sai?" Tanya Sakura. "Dari kolam air panas." Jawab Sai. "Aku mau mengerjai Naruto nih. Ayo kita ke kolam sebelah!" Sai keluar dari kolam air panas disusul Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke kolam tempat teman-teman mereka berada lalu kembali bergabung bersama kecuali Sai yang bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. "Apa kalian menemukan Sai?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lalu ada dimana Sai?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba,Sai memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya dari balik pohon dan menatap Sakura serta Sasuke. Sakura menjawab tatapan Sai dengan menunjuk Naruto yang kebingungan mencari Sai dengan kepalanya seakan ingin berkata 'Naruto tidak tahu keberadaanmu'. Sai mengacungkan jempolnya lalu menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk sekali sebagai ganti ucapan 'mulai saja misinya sekarang. Situasinya aman.' Sai membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke lalu dia berjalan mengedap-endap menuju ke Naruto. Ino yang pertama kali menyadari Sai sudah kembali. Senyum Ino melebar dan hendak menyapa Sai,tetapi niat itu urung karena Sai membalas senyumannya lalu memberinya isyarat untuk diam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Ino mengangguk paham lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Tenten dan Hinata yang dijawab anggukan mereka berdua. "Aku heran deh." Ucap Naruto. Semua temannya menoleh. "Kenapa kalian seperti sedang mendiamkanku begitu.. Atau seperti bekerja sama." Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "N-naruto,kami tidak mendiamkanmu kok. Mana mungkin kami begitu." Kata Hinata. Kalau sudah begini,Naruto hanya bisa percaya saja dengan ucapan Hinata. Toh Hinata juga anak yang jujur dan setiakawan. Mana mungkin dia mendiamkannya atau membohonginya? Ya,begitulah hati nurani Naruto berkata. Tiba-tiba,Sai sudah ada di belakang Naruto. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Untuk sesaat,Sai menyeringai lalu...** **"BAA!!"** **"Eee.. Hantu monyong kepleset di kebun kopi!!" Sifat latah Naruto keluar. "Ahahahahaha!!" Semuanya tertawa melihat aksi Sai kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tertawa kecil,berusaha menahan tawa tapi gagal. "Hantu kepleset? Kau ini ada-ada saja,Naruto! Hahaha!" Ino dan Tenten mengomentari kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto saat latah tadi. "Pfft!! Lucu sekali,Naruto! Hahahahahaha!!" Sakura pun ikut-ikutan mengomentari. Kalau Sai,sudah jelas dia juga menertawakan Naruto. Tapi lihatlah Sasuke. Dia tertawa pelan. Pertahanannya untuk tidak tertawa sudah runtuh. "Bravo,Sai. Bravo. Rencanamu bahkan membuat Sasuke yang sikapnya sedingin es itu tertawa." Kata Naruto dengan nada malas. "Tapi..." Mata Naruto menyipit seakan ingin menakut-nakuti Sai. "Kemari kau,Sai!!" Naruto dengan cepat menaiki tangga kolam renang lalu mengejar Sai yang berada tak jauh dari tangga. "Eh? Maaf!" Reflek,Sai juga berlari menjauhi Naruto.** **Kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan Sai sudah berakhir dan sekarang mereka semua sedang memakan makanan ringan mereka. "Renangnya kita akhiri ya?" Kata Ino. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sai. "Sinar matahari mulai panas. Nanti kulit kita jadi gelap." Jawab Ino. "Kalian juga setelah ini makan siang kan?" Tebak Ino. "Iya. Kok kau bisa tahu?" Sai menjawab dan bertanya. "Aku pernah ikut perpisahan SD dan SMP Konoha,Sai. Jam untuk makan dan bersantainya sama." Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Sai mengangguk paham. "Tapi khusus hari ini kami melewatkan makan siang." Celutuk Sakura. "Why?" Tanya Ino. "Kenyang tahu.. Tadi kami sudah disuruh makan banyak saat pagi. Lalu sebelum renang kita juga diharuskan makan dorayaki,senbei,okonomiyaki,dan dango. Lalu sekarang kita makan kue mochi dengan minumnya jus. Nanti kalau diisi ramen ya bakal meletup perut ini." Ino terkikik mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Paling yang makan siang cuma Naruto." Semuanya melirik ke Naruto yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya. "Hehe.. Tahu saja kalian ini." Naruto menyengir. "Ayo." Tenten berdiri. "Ayo apa?" Tanya semuanya minus Sasuke yang cuma menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bingung. Ayo mandi. Kan habis renang." Kata Tenten. "Ya. Ayo." Naruto,Sasuke,dan Sai berjalan ke kamar mandi sementara Sakura,Ino,dan Hinata masih menghabiskan jus mereka. Setelah jusnya habis mereka bertiga menyusul Naruto dan yang lainnya. Setelah selesai mandi,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Tenten,dan Hinata pamit kembali ke kamar mereka. Di bangku dekat kolam hanya ada Sai dan Ino. Hanya berdua saja tanpa ada pengunjung lain. Kedua orang ini dilanda keheningan dan kecanggungan. Aneh,biasanya jika mereka berbicara saat di kolam tadi dan kemarin di cafe mereka merasa biasa saja. Tetapi sekarang? Pasti ada yang salah. "Hei.." Mereka bicara bersamaan. "Kau dulu." Lagi-lagi bersamaan. "Kau duluan saja." Ino mempersilahkan Sai bicara duluan. 'Pokoknya harus kuungkapkan sekarang!' Batin Sai. "Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku. Apa boleh?" Biarpun pelan,tetapi Ino masih bisa mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Sai. "Boleh. Katakan saja." Jantung Ino berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "A-aku.. Aku menyukaimu! Jadi,maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" Pernyataan Sai membuat Ino terkejut. Tapi perasaan terkejut itu tak lama berganti dengan seringaian jahil. "Sebelum aku menerimanya,kau harus memberiku 3 alasan yang masuk akal." Kata Ino. "Cinta itu terjadi tanpa alasan,Ino." Sai menjawab dengan tulus dari hati yang paling dalam. Ino terkejut dengan alasan Sai. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa menjawab permintaan Ino dengan benar dan masuk akal bagi dirinya. Lain dengan pemuda-pemuda di Amerika Serikat yang hanya menginginkan harta kekayaan milik keluarganya. Melihat Ino tidak kunjung menjawab,Sai berubah pikiran. "Yah.. Mungkin kita hanya bisa menjadi teman saja." Kata Sai sambil menatap langit biru dengan mata menerawang. Ino menepuk bahu Sai. "Siapa bilang kita hanya sebatas teman?" Sai menatap Ino untuk meminta kelanjutan. "Aku menerima perasaanmu itu. Sungguh." Ucapan Ino membuat Sai terkejut lalu tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa aba-aba,Ino langsung memeluk Sai. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saking bahagianya. Sai awalnya terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk. Tapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Ino yang sangat erat itu dengan erat juga. Sai pun juga bahagia. Tak kalah bahagia dari Ino. "Thank you very much,Sai." Air mata yang tadi ditahan Ino sekarang mengalir keluar. Saking bahagianya,Ino sampai menangis terharu begitu dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain terima kasih itu. Sai yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang tulus itu juga hampir menangis,tetapi ditahannya dengan memejamkan matanya. "You're welcome,Ino. Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu." Kata Sai. Ya,biarkan dulu kekasih baru ini. Pindah ke SasuSaku. Mereka sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke. "Melihat ruang musik ini aku jadi teringat saat itu,Sasuke." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Sasuke jelas mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Itu adalah momen berharga bagi mereka berdua yang baru terjadi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.** **Flashback** **Sakura merasa kesepian ketika mengambil ijasahnya di KSHS. Tidak ada yang menemaninya karena teman-teman akrabnya belum datang. Dia juga berangkat sendiri ke KSHS. Karena kesepian,akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bermain piano di ruang musik. Tapi begitu sampai,alangkah terkejutnya Sakura melihat ada seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya juga sedang melamun menatap grand piano berwarna putih itu. "Sasuke?" Orang yang melamun tadi-Sasuke-tersentak kaget ketika ada yang memanggilnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini sendirian?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Tidak sedang apa-apa." Bohong besar.. Padahal dia sedang berpikir cara untuk melakukan sesuatu. Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. "Sakura." Sasuke memanggilnya. 'Wow.. Aku pasti bermimpi! Sasuke memanggilku dengan wajah memerah malu!!' Batin Sakura. "Ya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada Sakura. 'Oh Tuhan.. Kenapa susah sekali untuk mengatakannya?!' Sasuke merutuk. "Aku mengatakan ini hanya sekali saja. Dengarkan baik-baik." Sakura mengangguk. "Akan ku akui kalau.. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi,maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang walau dia merasa gugup. Perlahan,Sakura bisa merasakan kalau pandangannya memburam karena air mata. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung bingung. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Haha.. Ternyata doaku selama sebulan ini terkabulkan." Sakura menghapus air mata yang hampir turun. "Tentu saja,Sasuke! Aku menerima perasaanmu." Kata Sakura. "Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis,tapi ingin ditahan. "Sama-sama." Sakura membalas ucapan terima kasih Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau menangis,menangislah saja. Tak perlu ditahan." Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakan ini? Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu selama 7 tahun tahu! Huaa..!" Ucap Sakura masih dengan menangis terharu dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluknya. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke. "Jangan begitu. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya kau membalas perasaanku padamu,Sasuke!" Sakura makin erat memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga senang ternyata perasaanmu padaku tidak berubah. Terima kasih karena masih mencintaiku,Sakura." Kata Sasuke. "Ya. Aku juga! Terima kasih karena kau mau memahami perasaanku! Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku dan membalas perasaanku,Sasuke!" Sakura berujar dengan masih sesegukan.** **End of flashback** **Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar mengingat itu. "Kau tahu tidak,Sasuke? Wajahmu yang memerah karena malu itu imut sekali!" Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Jadi,kau melihatnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dia terkejut. "Iya. Aku melihatnya. Memang kenapa?" Sakura menjawab dan bertanya. "Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke. 'Habislah aku!!' Inner Sasuke menjerit. "Itu pertama kalinya aku bisa menangis terharu." Kata Sakura. Sasuke bergumam sebagai tanggapan. "Biar kutebak! Itu juga pertama kalinya kau minta maaf dengan temanmu sendiri kan?" Sakura bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Tahu saja." Sasuke mengehela napas. Kalau NaruHina,mereka sedang makan siang. Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sedang makan. "H-hei,Naruto. Aku yang menemanimu makan jadi terasa seperti de javu." Kata Hinata saat Naruto mengambil tissue. "Hm? Iya juga ya." Pikiran Naruto menerawang.** **Flashback** **Setelah ujian nasional pelajaran terakhir selesai,Naruto menemui Hinata yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di depannya. Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Naruto segera menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan menahan lengannya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum salah tingkah padanya. "Ng.. Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar,Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. "B-baiklah." Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto. Saat mereka menyusuri lorong,banyak siswa siswi yang menatapnya,tetapi Naruto mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Tak lama,mereka sampai di taman sekolah. "Umm.. Naruto,untuk apa kita ke sini?" Tanya Hinata. "Alasanku adalah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Yah.. Menurutku memang penting sih." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tak lupa memberikan senyumannya pada Hinata. Senyuman yang membuat wajah Hinata merona merah. "A-apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu,Hinata!!" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Hinata terkejut. "Apa kau mau menerimanya?" Naruto melanjutkan. Tanpa menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak',Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat dan tak lupa senyuman bahagia tersungging di bibirnya. Perlakuan itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. "Mau. Aku mau menerimanya,Naruto." Kata Hinata. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku." Ucap Hinata. Naruto tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Perasaanmu padaku tidak berubah dari 7 tahun lalu sampai sekarang." Naruto balas memeluk Hinata. Hinata serasa tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu kalau saja Naruto tidak mengajaknya pulang. Walau momen itu singkat tetapi itu sangat berharga bagi mereka. Mereka tidak langsung pulang tetapi makan siang di sebuah restaurant terkenal. Setelah memesan makanan,1 5menit kemudian pesanan mereka diantar lalu mereka berdua memakannya. "Jangan khawatir,Hinata. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih,Naruto." Kata Hinata. "Sama-sama." Naruto membalasnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Tak lama,Hinata sudah selesai makan. Beda dengan Naruto yang masih makan. 'Wajah Naruto saat makan sangat lucu!' Hinata membatin sambil tersenyum melihat cara makan Naruto. Melihat cara Naruto makan sekaligus menungguinya.** **End of flashback** **"Aku jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingatnya." Naruto tersenyum malu. "K-kok bisa?" Tanya Hinata. "Kata-kataku terlalu dramatis,puitis,dan lebay." Jawab Naruto. "Tidak kok,Naruto." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah kebingungan. "Kata-katamu saat itu membuatku kagum." Hinata melanjutkan. Kali ini wajah Naruto merona merah.** **Ketika mereka semua sedang mencari Sasuke dan Sakura,mereka mendengar alunan nada dari piano di lorong yang mereka lewati. Naruto terperanjat mendengar alunan nada ini. "Wuah.. Lagu ini seperti dimainkan oleh Mozart sediri." Naruto berkomentar. "Aku rasanya seperti pernah dengar lagu ini." Ino berpikir. "Symphony no.40 in g karya Mozart." Ucapan Sai membuat Naruto,Hinata,Ino,dan Tenten menatap ke arahnya. "Apa? Aku hanya pernah tahu lagu ini saat lomba antar sekolah tahun lalu." Sai yang merasa ditatap jadi grogi sendiri. Naruto mengangguk paham. Setelah lagu selesai dimainkan,Naruto menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ternyata kalian ada di sini." Kata Sai. "Permainan kalian makin bagus saja menurutku." Ino memuji Sakura dan Sasuke diikuti Tenten dan Hinata yang mengangguk setuju. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu lalu merendah dengan berkata "masih master Sasuke kalau soal piano dan keyboard." Mereka sekarang berada di ruang musik. Alat musik yang ada di dalamnya sangat lengkap. Piano,Keyboard,Gitar,Bass,Biola,Perkusi,Harpa,Harmonica,Saxophone,Cello,dan lainnya. "Andai saja aku masih bersekolah di Konoha,aku pasti akan mengikuti klub musik." Ino menatap biola itu dengan pandangan sendu. Biola adalah alat musik yang sering dia mainkan semasa menjadi anggota klub musik KJHS. "Tapi sudahlah. Ini kan waktu kita untuk bersenang-senang menikmati liburan." Kata Ino. "Yup! Libur yang sangat panjang!" Sakura menimpali. "Eh iya. Kalian di Amerika berapa lama?" Tanya Ino. "Mungkin 3 minggu. Atau 1 bulan,entahlah." Jawab Sakura. Ino mengangguk paham. "Hue! Sudah jam 11.50!" Seru Naruto. "Ino,kami kembali dulu ya." Sakura berpamitan. "Aku juga mau kembali." Akhirnya mereka masuk bersama-sama.** **"Karin,tolong panggil Sakura dan yang lain supaya segera kembali ke sini." Kata Kakashi. "Kenapa harus aku?" Kakashi memaklumi pertanyaan Karin. Dia sudah tahu tentang permusuhan antara Sakura dan Karin yang sudah mulai sejak masih SMP. "Karena tugas lainnya sudah kuserahkan pada Shikamaru dan Temari. Kau juga kebetulan lewat di dekatku." Kakashi menjawabnya dengan nada santai. "Yah.. Baiklah kalau begitu." Karin melaksanakan permintaan gurunya dengan terpaksa.** **Di jalan setapak,Sakura dkk dan Karin bertemu. "Di sini ternyata." Karin berkacak pinggang. "Apa sih? Belum-belum sudah sinis begitu." Komentar Naruto. Seumur-umur,Naruto tidak akan pernah mengakui Karin sebagai sepupunya karena sifat sinisnya yang sudah di tingat dewa. Untunglah Kushina ibunya tidak tahu kalau Naruto seperti itu. Yang tahu hanya teman-temannya dan kakaknya. Kalau Kushina tahu,dia pasti akan dimarahi. Belum sifat kasarnya pada Sakura dan Ino juga genit dan manjanya yang membuat mual yang ditujukannya pada Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia menjadi Sasuke. Dia yang melihatnya saja sudah ingin muntah,apalagi Sasuke yang sebenarnya ditempeli oleh makhluk satu ini. Pastilah sudah muntah sungguhan. "Diam kau,bodoh! Aku bicara dengan Sakura!" Bagus. Naruto mulai kesal. "Hilang saja kau dari dunia ini,perempuan manja tidak berguna!" Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. "Tenang dulu." Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto. "Hei,Sasuke! Apa kau tidak sebal pada parasit yang genit ini hah?!" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Jangankan sebal,aku bahkan ingin mencincangnya,tahu." Sasuke menjawab dengan volume suara agak keras. "Mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada agak ketus. "Apalagi kalau bukan kalian disuruh kembali ke dalam hah?!" Sakura menggertakkan giginya. "Ini juga lagi jalan mau ke dalam,bodoh!" Seru Sakura. "Jalan sana!" Berani juga dia ya. "Kau ini idiot atau apa.. Kalau kau menghalangi jalan kami ya bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam?!" Demi apa pun juga.. Ino rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala itu menggunakan besi atau apapun yang berat. "Kaulah yang idiot,Yamanaka Ino!" Karin menatap Ino dengan pandangan mematikan. "Wow. Apakah benar? Tapi maaf saja,perempuan bodoh! Aku tidak merasa aku idiot!" Balas Ino. Sai sampai terkejut dibuatnya karena dia baru tahu kalau marah,Ino sangat menyeramkan. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung tidak tahan. "Guys,sudahlah. Kita tinggalkan saja provokator ini. Tidak usah pedulikan dia." Hinata mulai tidak tahan berlama-lama di sini. Jangan pikir julukan nona baik hati yang ramah,sopan,murah senyum,dan sabar akan ada kalau Hinata sudah terlanjur dibuat marah seperti ini. Hinata bisa marah tetapi dia tidak mau karena dia takut menyakiti hati orang lain. Tapi kalau dia berhadapan dengan Karin dan genk-nya,jangan harap akan melihat Hinata akan berbaik hati padanya. "Kau benar,Hinata. Ayo pergi daripada tensi kita naik." Naruto menggandeng Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya lalu Sasuke menggandeng Sakura dengan tangan kirinya dan Sakura menggandeng Ino dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan Ino juga menggandeng Sai dengan tangan kirinya sampai di lantai 5. Karin hanya mengumpat pada mereka. "Jujur saja. Aku masih kesal setiap bertemu dengannya." Ino berujar. "Sama. Aku juga." Sakura menanggapi Ino. "Huh! Untung ibuku tidak tahu aku bermusuhan dengan parasit itu." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto untuk meminta kelanjutan. "Heran aku bisa punya anggota keluarga seperti itu. Harusnya dia tidak usah menjadi anggota klan Uzumaki saja. Sangat memalukan nama klan! Sombong,manja,genit.. Duh! Akan kuminta kakekku untuk mengeluarkan dia dari klan Uzumaki!" Naruto masih menggerutu. "Tidak bisa semudah itu bagiku." Komentar Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung sekaligus minta kelanjutan. Sasuke mendengus. "Inilah rasanya terlahir di klan terpandang. Kehidupan ekonomi dan lainnya itu memang modern tapi kalau sudah ke masalah keluarga besar,tradisionalnya kumat lagi. Kita yang muda harus menuruti apa kata yang tua." Kata Sasuke. "Persis sepertiku. Harus menuruti kata yang lebih tua." Komentar Sai. Naruto juga mengangguk setuju. "Sudahlah,Naruto. Orang tua biasanya tidak suka dibantah. Masalah Karin ini biarkan saja. Cukup kau dan kakakmu saja yang tau. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu." Kata Sai. "Aku jadi ingin seperti kekuarga Sakura dan Tenten." Naruto berandai-andai kalau dia terlahir di klan seperti itu. "Mereka juga sama saja dengan kita." Kata Sai. Naruto agak terkejut karena baru tahu. "Mereka berdua terlahir di keluarga terpandang. Keluarga Sakura memiliki rumah sakit internasional di 5 negara dan universitas kedokteran juga farmasi di 7 negara di Eropa dan Amerika. Kalau Tenten,keluarganya itu pembisnis besar di Cina." Sasuke menjelaskan. "Kalau begitu sih berarti kita sama saja." Kata Naruto. "Hei,kau menyebutnya apa? Parasit?" Sakura bertanya. "Iya. Dia itu selalu menempel pada kekasihmu dulu. Makanya kusebut parasit. Memang kau tidak cemburu kalau kekasihmu sendiri,Uchiha Sasuke didekati seperti itu?" Naruto memberikan penekanan pada kata 'cemburu' dan saat mengatakan nama lengkap Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku cemburu waktu itu." Balas Sakura. "Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku mau protes sebentar ke Kakashi sensei. Ayo,Hinata." Naruto menyudahinya lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya. Hinata akhirnya mengikuti Naruto. Tenten juga akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya sendiri lalu Sasuke dan Sakura juga pergi ingin mencari angin. Tinggal Sai dan Ino di sini. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau bermusuhan dengan Karin." Kata Sai. "Itu sejak SMP." Ujar Ino. "Kok bisa sih kau dan Sakura bermusuhan dengannya?" Tanya Sai. "Karin cemburu karena kami menyukai Sasuke. Sejak dia tahu itu,kami langsung dibully dengan maksud supaya kami melupakan Sasuke." Jawab Ino. Sai mengangguk paham. "Eh,tapi jangan salah sangka! Aku sudah membuang perasaan sukaku pada Sasuke! Aku dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman,tidak lebih!" Ino mengingatkan Sai. Dia takut Sai salah paham nantinya. Parahnya,kalau hubungan antara Sasuke,Sai,Ino,juga Sakura kalau memburuk bagaimana? Ino tentu tidak mau kalau itu terjadi. "Iya,Ino. Aku tahu itu. Lanjutkan ceritamu." Sai tersenyum gemas pada Ino. Ino terlalu perasa menurut Sai. Ino bersiap untuk melanjutkan. "Aku mulai dari Sakura. Dia pernah disiram air kotor,dibully habis-habisan sampai mentalnya down,disekap,lalu dibius." Sai agak terkejut. "Seingatku,Sakura tidak pernah cerita." Kata Sai. "Dia sudah tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Aku menceritakan ini supaya kau tahu." Kata Ino. "Lalu.. Kau pernah diapakan olehnya?" Tanya Sai. Ino mengela napasnya. "Dibully-tapi tidak separah Sakura,smartphone ku juga diambil olehnya,difitnah,bukuku dirobek-robek,dan dia sengaja membuatku mengalami patah tulang." Sai menatap Ino dengan pandangan terkejut. "Sungguh keterlaluan!" Komentar Sai yang terlihat kesal. "Sudahlah. Yang kena tangan kiri kok dan sudah sembuh. Keadaan Sakura juga sudah tidak separah dulu." Ino mencoba menenangkan Sai. Sai menghela napasnya. "Kau difitnah apa olehnya?" Tanya Sai. Ino mencoba mengingat.** **Flashback** **"Ino,apa kau mau ikut ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Sakura. "Ya. Ayo." Ino berdiri lalu menggandeng Sakura. Setelah mengisi buku pengunjung,mereka berdua langsung memilih buku. Saat sedang membaca,penjaga perpustakaan keluar. "Tinggal kita berdua yang masih di sini." Kata Ino. Sakura dan Ino melanjutkan membaca buku. Belum sampai di halaman terakhir,Ino mengatakan pada Sakura kalau dia hendak ke toilet. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai balasan. "Hei,apa kau sudah siap?" Karin yang baru datang itu langsung mengejek Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke samping kanannya dengan tatapan bosan sekaligus bingung. Ekspresi Sakura berubah sinis. Dia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa maksudmu itu aku siap menjadi pacar Sasuke,hm?" Sakura menantang Karin. "Lebih baik kau jaga bicaramu!" Karin menuding Sakura. Dengan cepat Karin membekap Sakura menggunakan kain yang dilumuri alkohol. Tak lama,Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.** **Ino sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan lalu membuka pintunya. Tapi,dia dikejutkan dengan Sakura yang tergeletak di atas lantai. "Astaga.. Sakura!" Ino menghampiri Sakura lalu membopong Sakura ke UKS.** **"Ino,kenapa Sakura pingsan? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ino. "Tadi Ino membiusnya." Karin menyela tiba-tiba. Saking lantangnya suara Karin,semua yang ada di kelas itu langsung menoleh. "Hei! Apa maksudmu hah?! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Ino membantah. "Jangan coba-coba mengelak! Sudah jelas kau yang melakukannya!" Kata Karin. "Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum bicara,muka tebal! Memangnya kau punya bukti apa?! Jangan seenaknya memfitnah orang,dasar bodoh!" Ino sampai memukul meja guru saking kesalnya hingga Kakashi yang sedang mendengarkan sampai terkejut. "Saputangan yang tertinggal di perpustakaan itu milikmu dan dilumuri alkohol!" Seru Karin. Ino tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan coba-coba membodohiku dengan trik murahan seperti itu!" Sekali lagi,Ino memukul meja guru. "Apa kau pikir aku ini tidak punya otak?! Bisa saja kau mengambil saputanganku di tasku lalu melumurinya dengan alkohol dari UKS! Lalu setelah membius Sakura,kau mungkin saja sengaja meninggalkan saputanganku di perpustakaan!" Ino melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lalu apa buktinya kalau aku memakai alkohol itu?!" Karin menantang Ino. "Sebelum kami ke perpustakaan aku sempat melihat alkohol di UKS masih ada. Tetapi setelah membawa Sakura ke UKS alkoholnya sudah habis. Apa kau masih berani menyangkal hah?!" Ucapan Ino sukses membuat Karin terdiam. "Hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" Seisi kelas langsung terdiam mendengar Kakashi berkata seperti itu. "Apa di antara kalian semua ada yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi. Tayuya mengangkat tangannya. Kakashi meminta Tayuya untuk mengatakan siapa yang benar. "Karin yang benar." Kata Tayuya. "Kau pasti membela Karin,dasar pembohong!" Seru Ino. Akhirnya,dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa tidak daritadi kau angkat tangan,Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi. "M-maaf! Tadi Karin sempat mengancamku untuk tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya." Kata Hinata. "Jadi,siapa yang benar?" Tanya Kakashi. "Ino. Tadi aku lihat kalau Karin menghabiskan alkohol lalu pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku juga lihat Karin membekap Sakura." Hinata menjelaskan. "Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" Karin masih tidak mau mengaku. "Aku teman Hinata dan aku sudah tahu semua tentangnya. Hinata adalah anak yang jujur. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah berbohong." Ino menatap tajam Karin. "Sekarang,Ino,Karin,dan kau Hinata pergi ke ruang BK. Selesaikan masalah kalian di situ." Suruh Kakashi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke ruang BK. Setelah semua urusan selesai,hasilnya Karin akan di skors 4 hari.** **End of flashback** **"Karin gagal memfitnahmu." Kata Sai. "Ya. Tapi aku takut karena aku hampir saja yang dihukum." Kata Ino. "Lalu kelanjutannya masih ada." Ujar Ino.**


	3. Chapter 3

Our Holiday in America

 **Ini cerita pertamaku. Jadi maklumin aja ya kalau jelek.** **Warning:OOC,typo banyak,lebay,gaje,dll** Flashback

Masalah antara Ino dan Karin sudah selesai. Pelajaran berlangsung normal seperti biasa. Kecuali Sakura yang tak mengikuti pelajaran. Dia diperbolehkan pulang lebih dahulu. Saat di tengah-tengah pelajaran,Karin menoleh ke arah Ino. 'Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!' Batin Karin. 'Risih aku dilihatin olehnya!' Ino melirik ke arah Karin sejenak lalu melanjutkan memerhatikan Kakashi yang menjelaskan rumus matematika di papan tulis. "Ino dan Karin,apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara Kakashi mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Ah. Tidak ada yang kami lakukan." Kakashi kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa dan siswi KJHS berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Ino menuruni tangga dengan santai ketika sudah sepi. Tapi sayangnya,Karin memasang sebuah jebakan untuk Ino. Karin menumpahkan minyak di anak tangga ke 5 dari atas. Ino yang saat itu agak tergesa langsung terpeleset.

Bruk!

Ino terjatuh dengan posisi menelungkup. "Ukh.. Tanganku sakit.." Ino menahan sakit yang luar biasa di tangan kirinya. "Bagaimana? Sakit kan?" Karin muncul di hadapan Ino dengan wajah meremehkan. "Sialan kau.." Umpat Ino. Setelahnya,Karin langsung meninggalkan Ino dan tak lama Deidara datang. "Astaga,Ino! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Deidara. "Tidak ada masalah yang besar kok. Aku hanya terpeleset." Jawab Ino. "Ayo pulang." Deidara berdiri. Ino mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi ketika tangan kirinya dijadikan tumpuan,dia jatuh lagi. "Aw!" Ino memegangi tangan kirinya. "Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Deidara. "Entah. Sakit tahu rasanya!" Ino meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya Deidara membantu Ino untuk berdiri. Saat jalan juga dia berjalan agak terseok-seok. Deidara memperhatikannya. "Kakimu juga sakit?" Tebaknya. Ino mengangguk. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Kata Deidara setelah menutup pintu mobil. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau." Ino menolak. Deidara menghela napasnya. "Tidak ada penolakan. Aku punya firasat buruk pada tanganmu." Deidara berkata jujur. Akhirnya Ino mengalah daripada bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Begitu sampai di ruangan dokternya,Ino langsung diperiksa. Ketika sudah selesai diperiksa,Ino langsung dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan dokternya. "Kakinya tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkilir." Katanya. "Bagaimana dengan tangannya? Tadi adikku sempat bilang tangannya terasa sakit." Deidara bertanya. "Tadi aku baru mau bilang. Tangan adikmu mengalami patah tulang." Deidara dan Ino terkejut bukan main. "Apa?!" Ino berseru. "Ini. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau tulang di tanganmu patah." Ino langsung menerima amplop berwarna coklat yang berisi hasil x-ray dan membukanya. Kali ini dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia mengalami patah tulang. 'Bagus.Karin. Setelah ini kaulah yang akan kesakitan.' Batin Ino. "Ino harus menjalani rawat inap dulu untuk dioperasi." Katanya. Akhirnya Ino hanya bisa menuruti apa kata dokter itu. "Baiklah." Deidara menyetujuinya. Untungnya operasi Ino berjalan lancar.

2 minggu kemudian,Ino sudah masuk ke sekolah lagi. Dengan gips pastinya. "Lho? Kau kenapa,Ino?" Tanya Tenten yang kebetulan datang pagi. "Patah tulang." Jawab Ino. "Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto bertanya. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan teman-temannya. "Habis terpeleset." Ino menjawab lagi. "Cepat sembuh ya,Ino." Kata Tenten dan Naruto bersamaan. "Ya. Terima kasih." Kata Ino. Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya mencari Karin. Ino memandang kelasnya. Karin sedang tidak di kelas jadi,Ino hanya bisa menunggu sampai Karin masuk. Doa Ino terkabul. Tak lama kemudian Karin masuk ke kelas bersama Tayuya. Ino langsung menghampiri Karin dan meninjunya dengan keras hingga Karin menabrak papan. Naruto,Sasuke,Tenten,dan Hinata yang hendak menaruh tasnya langsung terkejut. Mereka semua belum pernah melihat Ino semarah ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Karin sambil menjambak rambut Ino. Ino segera melepaskan tangan Karin dari rambutnya lalu kembali mendorong Karin sampai menghantam papan tulis. Ino mencengram leher Karin tetapi tidak kuat-kuat. "Apa maksudmu membuatku terpeleset hah?!" Bentak Ino. "Suka-suka aku! Memang kau siapaku hah?!" Karin juga membentak Ino. Dia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino lalu balas memukul Ino. Ino langsung memiringkan kepalanya lalu menangkap tangan Karin. "Jangan pikir karena gips ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ino mencengkram tangan Karin dengan sangat kuat lalu membenturkan Karin ke dinding. "K-kau..!" Karin maju untuk meninju Ino. 'Sudah! Aku tidak mau ini berlanjut!' Hinata memukul mejanya dengan keras hingga sekarang Naruto,Sasuke,Ino,Tenten,Karin,dan Shikamaru menatapnya. "Hentikan pertengkarannya!" Seru Hinata. Karin memandang Hinata dengan pandangan kesal lalu beralih ke Ino. "Bersyukurlah Hinata mau susah-susah menghentikan." Kata Karin. "Hei kau! Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum mencelakai orang, dasar bodoh!" Ujar Ino dengan nada ketus lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

End of flashback

"Gila.. Dia berani sekali." Komentar Sai. "Makanya itu." Kata Ino. "Ehm.. Kalau boleh tahu,siapa yang menolong Sakura saat dijatuhkan dari atap sekolah?" Tanya Sai. "Kalau tidak salah..." Ino mencoba mengingat.

Flashback

Seminggu setelah kejadian yang menimpa Sakura dan Ino..

Mereka berdua sedang menunggu kakak mereka yang katanya berjanji untuk menjemput mereka sepulang sekolah. "Hei,Sakura,tumben kau belum pulang?" Ino menyapa Sakura yang duduk manis di sebuah bangku. "Entahlah. Mungkin kakak sedang latihan bersama bandnya. Kau sendiri juga kenapa belum pulang?" Sakura menjawab sapaan Ino dan bertanya. "Paling membolos latihan band dengan melarikan diri ke cafe dan melupakan adiknya yang masih di sekolah." Jawab Ino dengan bersungut-sungut. "Tunggu sajalah." Kata Sakura. Tak lama,smartphone Sakura berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Setelah selesai membaca pesan,Sakura langsung berdiri. "Aku mau ke atap sekolah sebentar. Katanya Karin mau bicara denganku." Kata Sakura. "Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah ya!" Ino membisiki Sakura pada kalimat terakhir. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu dia menaiki tangga. "Kau lama!" Baru saja sampai Sakura langsung dibuat kesal. "Pikirlah dulu! Kau pikir aku tidak malas apa menaiki banyak anak tangga hanya untuk menemuimu?!" Seru Sakura. "Sudahlah! Intinya aku ingin mengajakmu berdamai." Kata Karin. 'Hei hei.. Apa aku salah dengar?' Sakura kebingungan. "Berdamai?" Sakura masih bingung. "Ya. Dengan cara lupakan Sasuke." Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Karin. "Apa kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" Tanya Karin. "Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura. "Kenapa tidak?" Karin bertanya lagi,tapi kali ini dia bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Karena aku sangat menyukai Sasuke sampai rasanya tidak tertahankan." Sakura menjawab jujur. Karin agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokonya lupakan dia. Ada banyak lelaki di dunia ini,Sakura. Naruto juga menyukaimu sebesar kau menyukai Sasuke." Kata Karin. "Aku tahu Naruto menyukaiku. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada agak keras. Karin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto seperti aku menyukai Sasuke?!" Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak ingin merebut milik temanku." Kata Sakura. "Katakan sajalah apa yang mau kau katakan." Karin mulai kesal. "Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah bisa menaruh perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Mungkin lama kelamaan Naruto juga akan mulai menerima Hinata." Ujar Sakura. "Ck! Kukatakan untuk yang terakhir kali. Lupakan Sasuke!" Bentak Karin. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa!" Sakura juga membentak Karin. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sakura menatap Karin dengan pandangan curiga. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura. "Selamat tinggal." Karin mendorong Sakura hingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tapi nasib seakan memihak Sakura. Dia tidak menghantam lantai beton lapangan. 'Aku masih hidup? Bukannya tadi aku terjatuh?' Sakura bingung. Akhirnya dia membuka matanya yang terpejam lalu Sakura mendapati dirinya sedang digendong. Orang yang menggendongnya juga tidak kunjung menurunkannya. Sakura seperti mengenali orang ini. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya,hendak mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Saat wajahnya bertemu dengan orang itu,Sakura langsung memerah pipinya. "KYAAAAA!!" Sakura bahkan sampai berteriak saking kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Si penyelamat itu ternyata Sasuke! "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba teriak?" Tanya Sasuke setelah dia menurunkan Sakura. "A-aku kaget tadi. Maaf!" Sakura menjawab sekaligus minta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura supaya mau mengikutinya turun ke lantai 1. Saat sudah sampai,Sakura mengobrol dengan Ino walaupun hanya sebentar karena Ino sudah dijemput. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. "Ya?" Sakura menoleh. "Ng.. Kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh dari atap sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke. 'Wooo!! Sasuke bertanya kepadaku di luar jam pelajaran! Ini kesempatan langka!' Teriak Inner Sakura. "Aku didorong." Jawab Sakura. "Oleh?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Tapi janji dulu,tidak ada yang boleh tahu." Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Baiklah." Sasuke menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Sakura. "Karin yang mendorongku." Sakura mengatakannya. "Aku heran,kenapa dia begitu membenciku." Sakura mulai bercerita. "Begini saja. Lain kali jauhilah dia." Sasuke memberi saran. 'Ini momen langka yang pernah ada!! Sasuke mau memberiku saran!' Inner Sakura menjerit. "Ya. Akan aku coba. Terima kasih." Kata Sakura. Tak lama,mereka berdua dijemput bersamaan. Setelah sampai rumah,Ino langsung menelepon Sakura. Begitu Ino tahu kalau Sakura dijatuhkan dari atap,dia langsung terkejut.

End of flashback

"Ya.. Begitulah." Ino mengakhiri ceritanya. "Anak itu sungguh keterlaluan. Selama aku berteman dengan Naruto dan yang lain,aku belum pernah dengar cerita ini" Komentar Sai. "Ya. Itu karena kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi dan merahasiakan ini." Kata Ino. "Tapi kau menceritakannya padaku." Sai meminta penjelasan. "Karena kau sudah menjadi teman dekat Naruto dan kekasihku. Makanya aku mau menceritakan ini." Ino menjelaskan. Sai mengangguk paham. "Jangan bilang-bilang ke mereka semua ya! Aku takutnya kondisi psikologis mereka bakal terganggu karena teringat lagi." Ino mengingatkan. "Baiklah. Aku janji." Sai mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang setelahnya ditautkan oleh jari kelingking Ino. "Sai." Panggil Ino. Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil bergumam menanggapi. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Sai mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh." Kata Sai. "Kalau aku boleh tahu,kau akan kuliah dimana?" Tanya Ino. "Di Universitas Konoha. Kau sendiri?" Sai menjawab dan bertanya. "Entahlah. Aku masih mencari kampus yang cocok untukku." Ino menjawab. "Semoga kau cepat menemukannya." Kata Sai. Ino jadi salah tingkah sendiri mendengar ucapan Sai. "Ah-haha.. Iya. Thanks." Ino mebalasnya dengan canggung. Tiba-tiba saja,Naruto berlari mendekati mereka sambil meneriakkan nama Sai dari pintu hotel yang terhubung dengan taman. "Sai! Cepat ambil barang-barangmu lalu berkumpul di auditorium. Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kata Naruto. "Baiklah." Sai berdiri lalu menoleh ke belakang,menatap Ino. "Aku pulang duluan ya,Ino. Sampai ketemu lagi di LA." Sai berpamitan pada Ino. Tak lupa dia juga memberikan senyumannya pada Ino. "See you!" Ino membalas senyuman Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya. "See you too." Sai membalas lambaian tangan Ino lalu berjalan menjauh dengan Naruto yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di taman?" Tanya Naruto. "Berbincang dengan Ino." Sai menjawab. 'Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka.' Naruto merasa curiga pada kedua temannya.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Our Holiday in America

 **Ini cerita pertamaku. Jadi maklumin aja ya kalau jelek.**

 **Warning:OOC,typo banyak,lebay,gaje,dll**

 **Pair:entah. bingung nentuinnya**

 **Rate:K**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 4

Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah melewati banyak kejadian konyol-menurut Naruto-tetapi baginya itu juga dapat menghibur hatinya kalau diingat-ingat lagi. Tak hanya yang lucu saja,Naruto dan yang lainnya juga pernah mengalami yang menyakitkan juga,tetapi mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Mengungkitnya hanya akan membuat hati terluka saja. Seperti contoh saja pengalaman Naruto yang satu ini..

Flashback

Saat istirahat kedua sampai pelajaran olahraga-yang dilaksanakan setelah istirahat kedua,Naruto sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Dia ingin mencari angin karena tadi AC di kelasnya sedang bermasalah dan jadilah akhirnya satu kelas kepanasan,sekalian juga mau menenangkan pikiran karena tadi sudah disuruh berpikir ekstra oleh pelajaran matematika yang diajar oleh Anko. 'Yah.. Sekali-sekali membolos satu pelajaran tidak masalah.' Batin Naruto.

10 menit kemudian,Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur di kelas karena dia tahu kalau kelasnya pasti kosong karena semua teman sekelasnya mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Di lapangan...

"Ada dimana sih Naruto ini?!" Gerutu Shikamaru yang dimintau oleh Guy untuk mencari Naruto karena hari ini diadakan tes praktek tentang bola basket. "Dia mungkin ingin membolos." Tebak Sakura. "Hn. Mungkin saja." Bahkan Sasuke sampai setuju. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini. Yang dimintai tolong untuk mencari Naruto di sini adalah Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata,Ino,dan Shikamaru.

Back To Naruto...

Saat hendak berbelok,Naruto menabrak seseorang sampai dirinya hampir terjatuh. "Woy! Kalau jalan jangan main tabrak,bodoh! Sakit tahu!" Naruto membentak orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ooo.. Jadi,sekarang kau berani pada orang yang lebih tua ya." Kata orang di hadapan Naruto. "Kau ini seperti tidak mengenalku saja." Kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Orang tadi langsung mendongakkan kepala Naruto supaya menatap wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu... Uzumaki Naruto!" Orang itu memberikan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama lengkap Naruto. Naruto yang ternyata sudah melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya langsung. "I-ibiki... S-sensei..?" Naruto jadi gemetaran karena takut. Yang ditabraknya adalah seorang guru! Apalagi dia adalah guru BK nya yang galak! "Tepat.. Nah,kenapa kau membentak gurumu sendiri hm?" Ibiki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto tambah takut. "Kabuuuurrr!!!" Naruto langsung lari dari hadapan Ibiki. "BOCAH!! APA INI YANG DIMAKSUD SOPAN SANTUN HAH?!! SUDAH MENABRAKKU,LALU MEMBENTAKKU! KEMARI SINI,KAU!!" Ibiki mengejar Naruto. "Uwaaa!!" Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya saat tahu Ibiki mengejarnya. Dia masih sayang nyawa dan masih memiliki cita-cita yang belum tercapai.

Ketika Ino menoleh ke arah kanannya,dia langsung berlari. "Itu Naruto!" Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata,dan Shikamaru langsung berlari mengikuti Ino.

"Hei Nar-..." Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong.

"Kalian! Ayo cepat larilah!" Suruh Naruto. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Sudahlah! Pokoknya turuti saja!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan Shikamaru supaya ikut berlari bersamanya supaya bisa menyelamatkan diri. "HEI BOCAH! MAU KEMANA KAU?! KALIAN JUGA! PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA KOK MALAH DI SINI?!" Sontak,semuanya menoleh ke arah Ibiki. "K-kami tadi diminta untuk mencari Naruto.." Hinata mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "AKU TIDAK MENERIMA ALASAN! SINI KALIAN SEMUA!" Ibiki makin marah. Spontan,Sakura.Hinata,dan Ino langsung berlari menyusul Naruto,Sasuke,dan Shikamaru. "Huh! Benar-benar merepotkan!" Gerutu Shikamaru. "Naruto,apa sih yang kau lakukan pada mantan preman itu?" Tanya Sasuke. "AKU MENDENGAR SEMUA KATA-KATAMU TADI,BOCAH UCHIHA!!" Ups,kali ini Sasuke kelepasan bicara dan ucapan Sasuke sukses menaikkan semangat Ibiki untuk segera membawa mereka semua ke ruang BK (Binasa Kesengsaraan). "Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mereka terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas di lantai 3. Bahkan mereka sampai menjadi pusat perhatian para kakak kelas mereka yang sedang menjalani pelajaran di kelas karena suara teriakan Ibiki yang sangat keras dan suara hentakan kaki mereka. "KALAU KALIAN SEMUA TERTANGKAP,AKAN KUPASTIKAN KALIAN AKAN KUBUAT BINASA DAN SENGSARA DI RUANG BK!!" Teriak Ibiki. 'LOL.. Itu kan kepanjangan ruang BK.' Batin mereka semua. Masih saja sempat membatin ya..

Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tidak selamat dari Ibiki dan dimarahi bersama di ruang BK. Saat dimarahi pun mereka masih sempat beraksi seperti Naruto yang hanya bersiul-siul saat dimarahi,Sasuke yang menyumbat telinganya dengan tissue,Sakura yang menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya,Ino yang mengeluarkan smartphone nya diam-diam dari dalam saku celana olahraganya,Hinata yang sempat-sempatnya memainkan rambutnya,dan Shikamaru yang menguap lebar-lebar. "APA KALIAN MENGERTI?!!" Tanya Ibiki setelah selesai 'ceramah'. 'Mengerti.." Jawab mereka berenam dengan nada bosan. "Mengerti apa?!" Tanya Ibiki. "Mengerti kalau kau sedang sakit hati karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan.. Uh.. Itu pasti menyakitkan sekali bukan? Sakitnya pasti terasa sekali di sini." Naruto malah menjawab dengan tidak sopannya sambil menuding Ibiki lalu menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Pffftt!" Sakura,Ino,dan Hinata menahan tawa. Sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai karena senang. 'Hebat,Naruto.. Hebat sekali jawabanmu.' Batin Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Wajah Ibiki langsung memerah,entah malu atau marah. "DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI PERKUMPULAN REMAJA SINTING!! KALIAN MAU CARI MASALAH LAGI YA?!!" Ibiki mengamuk lagi. "Sinting? Bukannya itu kau? Ahahahaha!!" Naruto membalas dengan tertawa garing. "Masih berani menjawab?!" Teriak Ibiki. "Ya berani lah. Kau pikir kami ini siapa? Seorang yang cupu? Manja? Sadar bro! Zaman sudah berubah!" Bah.. Kali ini Sasuke membalas. "Gah!! Sini kalian!!" Langsung saja Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata,Ino,dan Shikamaru lari secepat yang mereka bisa. "Bagus,kawan! Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!" Kata Naruto sambil menghadapkan telapak tangannya pada Sasuke. "Hn. Sama-sama." Sasuke membalas Naruto yang dengan kata lain mereka ber-tos. "Huh! Akan kubuktikan kalau..CINTAKU INI TIDAK BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN,DASAR ANGGOTA ORGANISASI REMAJA SINTING KJHS!!" Teriak Ibiki yang ternyata mengejar mereka semua. "Kejar saja kami kalau bisa! Hahaha!!" Sakura dan Ino menyemangati Ibiki. "Larimu lamban sekali?" Hinata mengomentari Ibiki. "Gampang saja,Hinata. Berarti bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa dia ini lebih pemalas dariku." Shikamaru seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan. "DASAR ANAK MUDA ZAMAN SEKARANG!" Ibiki makin mempercepat larinya.

End of flashback

Naruto tersenyum mengingat itu. Usahanya dengan kawan-kawannya untuk memanas-manasi Ibiki berhasil. Lalu Naruto teringat lagi pada masa retreat.

Flashback

Pukul 6 pagi murid-murid KJHS berkumpul di aula sekolah. Hari ini murid-murid KJHS akan menjalani retreat. Sebelum berangkat,mereka mendengarkan pengarahan dari Tsunade yang menjadi kepala sekolah mereka. "Ingat ya. Bersikaplah yang sopan selama retreat. Nah,ayo bubar semua." Tsunade mengingatkan mereka sekali lagi lalu membubarkan barisan. Murid-murid pada berhamburan keluar dari aula lalu menuruni tangga ke tempat bis berada. Peraturan di bis,duduk dengan lawan jenis harus mereka taati karena kalau dengan sesama jenis pasti ramainya minta ampun.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar kelompoknya yang bernomor A2,Sasuke membuka pintu dengan kunci yang sudah diberikan. Setelah pintu terbuka,yang terlihat hanyalah ruangan gelap. Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamar lalu mencoba menyalakan lampunya. Hasilnya nihil. Lampunya tidak bisa menyala. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napasnya karena pasrah mendapat kamar asrama yang lampunya mati. Bukan karena takut gelap,tapi karena gelap itu merepotkan menurutnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menggunakan flashlight smartphone nya sebagai penerangan sementara. Lalu tak lama,Naruto sampai di kamar A2 dan begitu membuka pintu,dia melihat kamarnya yang gelap. 'Apa Sasuke belum menyalakan lampu?' Pikir Naruto. Lalu dia mencoba untuk menyalakannya. Tapi sama saja,lampunya tidak bisa menyala. "Lampunya tidak bisa menyala,Naruto." Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke. "Sasuke? Kau ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto. "Di dalam." Jawab Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dengan perasaan ketakutan. Maklum.. Takut gelap. Setelah menemukan Sasuke,Naruto langsung menghembuskan napas lega. "Kenapa lampunya mati?" Tanya Naruto. "Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku tanyakan pada Kakashi sensei dulu." Naruto berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui Kakashi. Begitu bertemu dengan Kakashi,Naruto langsung memanggilnya. "Sensei,apa kau tahu kenapa kamarku gelap?" Tanya Naruto. "Apa kau sekamar dengan Sasuke,Kiba,dan Shikamaru di kamar A2?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto,Kakashi balik bertanya. Naruto mengangguk. "Berarti benar. Aku belum bilang kalau kamar kalian lampunya rusak dan belum diperbaiki." Kata Kakashi. "Yasudahlah,sensei. Aku kembali dulu." Naruto berpamitan pada Kakashi.

"Jadi,Naruto,ada apa dengan lampu kamar kita?" Tanya Kiba yang sudah datang. "Lampunya rusak." Jawab Naruto. "Haah.. Merepotkan saja." Gerutu Shikamaru yang juga sudah datang. Lalu mereka semua akhirnya terdiam sampai Kiba bicara. "Hei,gelap-gelap begini,ayo kita berbagi kisah seram!" Ajak Kiba. "Boleh. Siapa yang pertama?" Naruto setuju. "Tumben kau mau,Naruto." Komentar Shikamaru. "Ya.. Hanya kebetulan." Naruto membalas komentar Shikamaru. Lalu cerita pun dimulai.

"Jadi,kalau ada orang yang memanggilmu.. Jangan ditanggapi!" Kiba mengakhiri ceritanya. "Ceritamu seram sekali,Kiba." Komentar Naruto yang kini tampak ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Kamar saja sudah gelap,lalu sekarang mereka sedang berbagi kisah menyeramkan. Penerangan pun hanya dari flashlight smartphone. "Ya.. Itu aku tahu dari novel horor milik Shino yang dikarang oleh penulis terkenal." Kata Kiba. "Pantas saja." Kata Naruto.

Tok tok tok

Ad seseorang yang mengetuk pintu mereka. Pandangan Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba,dan Shikamaru langsung terfokus pada pintu. Mereka sungguh ketakutan. Belum lagi si pengetuk pintu juga memanggil mereka. Itu membuat mereka semakin takut. Mereka semua pada sembunyi di belakang Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah yang paling berani dari mereka semua. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Jangan buka pintunya,Sasuke.." Kata Naruto dan Kiba. Shikamaru tetap terfokus pada pintu di hadapan mereka. "Akan kubuktikan kalau yang muncul nanti adalah seorang manusia yang normal dan menapak di lantai." Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Tapi begitu pintu terbuka...

"HOAAA!!" Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut. "HUUAAAA!! HANTU PREMAAAN!!" Naruto,Kiba,dan Shikamaru lari menjauh. Bagaimana tidak bereaksi seperti itu.. Yang muncul di hadapan mereka adalah siluet seseorang dengan bekas luka di wajahnya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Bagaimana mereka tidak takut. Orang tadi langsung menarik Sasuke supaya dia berdiri. "Hoi! Lepaskan!" Sasuke memberontak karena tangan kirinya dicengkram dengan sangat kuat. "Sudah! Kau diam saja!" Ibiki berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke dengan dicampuri kuah spesial yang terciprat. 'Bah! Aku sampai kena cipratan kuah spesialnya!' Sasuke merutuki nasibnya. "Hei kau,kau,dan kau!" Ibiki menunjuk Naruto,Kiba,dan Shikamaru yang bersembunyi di balik ranjang. "Hah? Aku?" Tanya mereka bertiga. 'Iya!! Memang siapa lagi?! Ayo keluar dari tempat kalian!" Seru Ibiki. Akhirnya Naruto,Kiba,dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ibiki yang tentunya masih mencengkram tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa kalian menyebutku hantu hah?!" Ibiki berteriak di depan wajah mereka bertiga. "Uh.. Kuahnya muncrat!" Naruto mengatakannya terang-terangan. Ibiki melampiaskan sedikit kemarahannya dengan mencengkram tangan Sasuke lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Akh!! Sakit,bodoh! Jangan mencengkram tanganku!" Seru Sasuke yang sedang menahan sakit di tangannya. "Diam!!" Sekali lagi kuah itu muncrat. 'Damn..' Umpat Sasuke. "Aku tanya! Kenapa kalian menyebutku hantu?!" Ibiki menanyakannya lagi. 'H-habisnya kau menyeramkan.." Kiba menjawab dengan takut-takut. Ibiki menghela napas. "Baiklah. Pokoknya aku datang ke sini untuk memperingatkan kalian supaya keluar sebentar. Kamar kalian akan diganti lampunya." Kata Ibiki. "Benarkah?! Horeee!!" Naruto dan Kiba bersorak gembira. "Dalam mimpi kalian!! Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan kalau makan malam sebentar lagi siap! Jadi segeralah turun!" Seketika Naruto dan Kiba pundung lalu Sasuke dan Shikamaru sweatdrop.

End of flashback

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sara yang muncul di kamar Naruto. "Hm? Hanya melihat-lihat foto." Naruto menjawab. "Sejak kapan kakak di sini?" Naruto bertanya. "Baru saja." Kata Sara sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Naruto. "Foto waktu retreat itu?" Sara menebak setelah melihat foto yang terpampang di layar smartphone adiknya. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Asal kau tahu,nasibku hampir sama dengan nasibmu." Kata Sara. "Maksudnya?" Naruto penasaran. "Dimarahi. Tapi pada akhirnya kami dilerai oleh kepala sekolah." Sara menjawab. "Ceritakan!!" Naruto tampak bersemangat.

Flashback

Sara dan kawan-kawannya sudah selesai makan malam. Saat ini mereka semua menganggur. "Aku bosan nih.." Kata Sasori. "Iya sama." Deidara setuju dengan Sasori. Lalu mereka hening. "Aku ada ide!!" Hidan berdiri. "Ide apa?" Tanya mereka semua dengan wajah bosan. "Hehe.. Ayo kita menyamar." Hidan menyeringai. "Memang mau apa kita ini?" Tanya Itachi. "Mengerjai salah satu guru." Jawab Hidan. "Wow.. Besar sekali nyalimu,kawan. Siapa target kita?" Konan mengomentari sekaligus bertanya. "Siapa dulu yang punya rencana.. Ah iya,target kita kali ini Ibiki-sensei." Kata Hidan. "APA KAU GILA?!" Teriak Sara,Konan, Itachi,Sasori,Deidara,dan Kakuzu. Sementara Pein hanya menatap Hidan dengan mata melotot terkejut. "Hei.. Tenang dulu bro.. Aku menjadikannya target itu dengan alasan ya! Alasannya,karena dia itu seenaknya bilang kalau aku memecahkan kaca jendela! Padahal bukan aku yang memecahkannya. Kurasa kalian tahu itu. Lalu belum lagi yang kita mesti selalu dipanggil ke BK dengan alasan kita ramai di kelas. Padahal kita diam. Lalu waktu kita membantah dia tidak menerima alasan." Kata Hidan. "Ya.. Kami tahu." Kata mereka bersamaan. "Nah makanya itu. Ayo team ceria! Kita mulai beraksi!" Hidan berjalan mendahului mereka. Anggota team ceria adalah Sara,Itachi,Sasori,Deidara,Konan,Hidan,Kakuzu,Pein,dan Izumi. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Izumi pada Hidan. "Ke asrama dulu untuk mempersiapkan aksi penyamaran kita." Lalu mereka berpisah.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kenapa kita harus berdandan ala hantu sih?" Tanya Deidara. "Apa kalian tahu?" Hidan menyeringai. "Tidak tahu." Mereka memotong ucapan Hidan. "Biarkan aku bicara dulu. Ibiki-sensei itu phobia hantu!" Hidan melanjutkan. "Pantas saja.." Kata Itachi. "Sesuai kesepakatan,Sara menjadi Sadako,Itachi menjadi Hanako,Sasori menggunakan bonekanya sebagai nukekubi,Deidara menjadi Kuchisake Onna,Konan jadi Yuki Onna,aku jadi Noppera Bo,Kakuzu jadi Kappa,Pein jadi Zashiki Warashi,lalu Izumi jadi Kayako." Hidan mengingatkan sekali lagi. "Ya. Ayo." Persiapan mereka dimulai. Sara dan Itachi melepas kuncir rambutnya,Sasori mempersiapkan bonekanya lengkap dengan senar supaya bisa dikendalikan,Deidara mengubah sedikit tampilan wajahnya,Konan melepas hiasan rambutnya,Hidan memakai topengnya,Kakuzu melepas cadarnya,Pein tetap pada penampilannya,Izumi membenarkan poninya supaya sedikit menutupi matanya dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka sudah sedikit merias wajah supaya lebih menakutkan. "Sudah ya. Kita berpencar." Dengan begitu mereka berpencar.

Ibiki sedang berjalan-jalan saat malam. Lalu dia mendengar langkah kaki. 'Aduh.. Siapa itu?' Ibiki agak ketakutan. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Ibiki menoleh ke belakang dan.. "Woaaaa!! Ada Sadako!!" Dia berlari ketakutan. Sadako yang ternyata Sara itu hanya bisa tertawa. "Hahahaha!!! Ternyata benar kata Hidan!" Sara sukses membuat Ibiki takut. Di lain tempat,Ibiki berlari dengan sangat cepat. Lalu ada seseorang mencegatnya. "Apa kau melihat Sadako?!" Orang itu bertanya dengan nada menyeramkan. "Huaaa!! Kali ini Kayako!" Ibiki kembali berlari. Orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Izumi langsung terkikik geli. Izumi sukses. Di tempat selanjutnya,Ibiki berhenti di tempat yang banyak pohonnya lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kepala yang tergantung di pohon bergerak-gerak. "Hoaaa!! Kali ini Nukekubi!" Di balik pohon,Sasori tertawa pelan melihat Ibiki lari ketakutan. Lalu di dekat air mancur,Ibiki melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. "Hei!" Ibiki memanggil dan orang itu menoleh. "Kali ini ada Noppera Bo!!" Ibiki lari lagi dan bertemu dengan... "Gyaaa!! Ada Kappa!!!" Ibiki berteriak ketakutan melihat Kappa yang ternyata adalah Kakuzu. Lalu tak lama dia bertemu dengan seseorang berwajah memelas namun mengerikan. "Bolehkah aku.."

"Hwaaa!! Zashiki Warashi!!" Pein yang melihat itu langsung bersorak senang dan tak lama kemudian Ibiki bertemu seseorang yang mulutnya menakutkan. "Hiii!!! Ada Kuchisake Onna!!!" Namun,belum terlalu jauh berlari dia bertemu seorang perempuan cantik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Ada Yuki Onna!!!" Dengan itu Ibiki lari makin cepat. Tempat terakhir,Ibiki langsung masuk ke dalam dan mencari toilet. Begitu ketemu,dia langsung memukul-mukul pintunya. "Hei!! Cepatlah!! Aku kebelet nih tadi habis ketemu hantu!" Teriak Ibiki. Untunglah tempatnya sepi jadi teriakan Ibiki tidak kedengaran. Pintu terbuka secara perlahan dan menampilkan sosok menyeramkan. "Hyaaaaaa!!! Hanako!!" Ibiki lari. "Hehe.. Sukses." Gumam Itachi sambil kembali memasang kuncir rambutnya. Lalu tak lama,Sara dan yang lain datang ke tempat Itachi. Tentunya dengan riasan yang sudah dihapus. "Hei,Itachi! Bagaimana?" Hidan menyapa. "Sukses besar. Dia lari ketakutan." Kata Itachi. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Itachi. "Berhasil." Jawab merekaa semua.

Keesokan paginya mereka diceramahi Ibiki karena ketahuan mengerjainya. "Sudahlah! Berisik! Ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah buat kacau saja! Sara dan yang lain cepat kembali ke asrama kalian!" Tapi karena Tsunade,mereka selamat. "Tapi.." Ibiki mau membantah. "Sudah! Mungkin saja kemarin kau berhalusinasi." Kata Tsunade

End of flashback

"Ahahahaha!!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Apanya yang lucu?" Sara kebingungan melihat Naruto tertawa. "Ya.. Sepanjang aku jadi murid Ibiki-sensei,aku baru tahu kalau dia phobia hantu." Naruto menjawab sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa separah tadi. "Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa! Aku pergi dulu ya,Naruto." Sara langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto. "Kakak mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. "Mau pergi sebentar! Ada janji dengan teman!" Sara menjawab dengan suara agak keras. "Teman ya.. Paling mau diskusi tentang skripsi." Gumam Naruto. 'Ngomong-ngomong soal teman...' Naruto merenung. "Oh iya!! Hari ini K2B di rumah Sasuke!!" Naruto langsung melompat dari ranjangnya,berganti baju lalu lari keluar kamar karena ingin cepat-cepat ke rumah Sasuke. Kepanjangan K2B itu Kumpul-kumpul Bersama yang biasa mereka lakukan kalau sedang libur atau kerja kelompok.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sasuke,Naruto langsung menekan belnya. Tak lama,Sasuke muncul membukakan pagar rumah. "Yo Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto. "Ya." Sasuke membalas sapaan Naruto. "Mana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat rumah Sasuke yang sepi. "Belum datang. Paling juga mau melihat hasil tes masuk." Sasuke menjawab. "Tes masuk... Tes masuk Universitas 3 hari lalu?!" Naruto tampak terkejut. Sasuke menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Ya ampun!! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!!" Naruto jadi panik sendiri. "Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke. "Nanti paling kita dikirimi foto hasilnya oleh mereka." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang mondar-mandir. "Bukan itu masalahnya." Kata Naruto. "Aku takut kalau tidak diterima." Lanjut Naruto. "Tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Biasanya yang lewat jalur undangan pasti diterima." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong melihat Hinata datang bersama Sai,Sakura,dan Tenten. Juga,Naruto baru menyadari dia dan Sasuke masih bicara di depan pagar. "Kalian habis darimana saja?" Naruto bertanya. "Dari universitas." Jawab Sai. "Bagaimana hasil tesnya?" Tanya Naruto yang nampak gugup. "B-bagus semua kok." Hinata menjawab. Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. "Jadi.. Seperti apa hasilnya?" Naruto bertanya lagi. "Yang japres ada 3 orang,kategori 1 ada 8 orang,kategori 2 ada 3 orang,lalu kategori 3 ada 2 orang. Itu baru dari SMA kita saja." Tenten menjelaskan. "Wow.. Yang japres siapa saja?" Tanya Naruto. "Sudah pasti Shikamaru,Sasuke,dan Hinata." Sai menjawab. "Kategori 1?" Naruto masih ingin tahu. "Aku,Sai,Shino,Gaara,kau,Kankuro,Temari,dan Tenten." Sakura menjawab. "Kategori 2?" Naruto tanya lagi. "Kiba,Chouji,dan Karin." Hinata menjawab. "Lalu kategori 3?" Naruto bertanya lagi. "Lee dan Tayuya." Tenten menjawab. Naruto mengangguk paham. "Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." Sasuke berjalan mendahului mereka. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang luas itu. "Sasuke,kak Itachi dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat keadaan rumah Sasuke yang sepi. "Pergi entah kemana." Jawab Sasuke yang mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan rumah yang sepi. Naruto hanya ber 'o' ria. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya menggosip tentang salah seorang teman sekelas mereka. Tidak semua sih. Yang laki-laki hanya ikutan mendengarkan saja. Tidak banyak berceloteh.

 **TBC**


End file.
